Smooth Criminal
by Reina Grayson
Summary: The night young Tim/Robin lost Annie still had him shaken up when he got home. What happens when he hears a song that reminds him even more of Annie. Song Inspired


I don't usually write stories for Batman the animated series, but I love the show, so why didn't I ever, guess I just never had the thoughts that I could turn into stories. This is inspired by Micheal Jackson's song Smooth Criminal. Please enjoy

NOTE: Set right after the end of "Growing Pains"

* * *

Smooth Criminal

It was the same night that Tim lost Annie, the girl who turned out to be part of Clayface, and the 13 year old was still upset that he lost her. For the current boy wonder, it was love at first site, but he also saw some of himself in her when she told him that her father wasn't good. The first thought that came to his mind once he was back at Wayne Manor was when Clayface was absorbing Annie.

Tim was in his room now, and he decided to play the radio to help him calm down. He turned on just in time to hear the Michael Jackson song Smooth Criminal was on, and the moment the part of the lyrics about 'Annie' got him to thinking about her again.

He couldn't turn the song off though, and so he listened to it. The whole time the song was playing, one image after another of Annie was popping into his head. Just as the song ended, young Tim was asleep.

_Suddenly, Annie appeared infront of him, and a smile was on her face. Tim walked toward her, but suddenly the smile turned into an evil smirk and Annie was soon transformed into Clayface. The villain came toward him, and he started to run. _

_Tim continued running until he ran right into a wall of clay. He tried to step away from it, but the clay had a hold on him. Soon enough, he was also absorbed into Clayface._

The young boy wonder woke up with a start. He was sweating and his breathing was very ragged. Tim looked around and realized he was in his room, then remembered what happened. Tears were threatening to fall, and the boy just let it happen. About twenty minutes had passed, and he cried himself back to sleep.

_A room appeared, and suddenly the window was breaking from the outside, and the girl in the room started to run, and tried hiding under the table. The blonde haired man only smiled as the girl struggled to try and hide, and when she saw this, she bolted for the bedroom. Before she could even turn around to close the door, the man was there and struck her hard enough to send her to the floor. After that, the girl was dead, and the blonde haired man turned into Clayface. When the girl's face was finally shown, it was Annie._

Tim woke up screaming, and this time he got out of bed and headed for the study and the entrance to the Batcave. When he arrived, he put on his costume and left out of the cave on his R Cycle. Robin may be trained by Batman, but even he didn't know all the Dark Knight's tricks.

"Nightwing, I need you to track down Robin, I think he's going to blow off some steam." Batman said after he contacted his first protégé.

Dick Grayson's face appeared on the computer screen. "This is about the incident with Clayface isn't it?"

"I did train you well. I think he's just frustrated, but in his state, he could get in some major trouble. If I go, it will make things worse, since I stopped him from killing Clayface." Batman said, and with that Nightwing only nodded and ended the call.

BTASBTASBTAS

Robin was out and it seems that tonight was a good night to be in pain and want to relieve some stress. There were several muggings and robberies, and those criminals wished they hadn't wanted to steal this night. More of his anger was gone, but he still wasn't ready to go home. It wasn't only the anger toward Clayface that was blinding the young teen, it was also the fact that Batman had kept him from attacking the villain any longer.

He was about ready to head home, but suddenly, he was grabbed by his cape.

"So, heard you've been a little different today?" A voice said and with that the boy wonder turned around. That's when his anger turned to fear, as the person with a hold on his cape was Killer Croc.

"You want to see how different I am, fine, let's do this." Robin said, and with that, he pulled out a batagrang and cut his cape right above where Croc had his hand.

Robin then did a back flip and kicked the Rouge right in his face. As he landed, a grin was forming, but that was quickly gone as Croc was able to send his claws right into the boy's shoulder. The villain wouldn't let go, but that changed when all of a sudden Croc was thrown back by a kick to the center of his chest. He stumbled backward and when he recovered, it wasn't too long before smoke pellets landed at his feet.

The pellets went off, and when the smoke cleared, Killer Croc was out like a light. When Robin started to stand up, he got the feeling that he was being watched.

"I know you're there Batman." Robin said, a bit of anger in her voice.

"Did you really think he would come, he's not that dense." A voice said.

"Nightwing?" Robin said.

"He did call me to keep an eye on you. I heard what happened, it's hard to lose someone you love." Nightwing said.

"He doesn't care. He let Clayface absorb Annie, and now she's gone." Robin said as Nightwing saw tears coming out from under the boy's mask.

"I watch my parent's fall to their death, and to you, Annie was real, so it was hard. She may have been a part of Clayface, but she was real to you, and I know you loved her." Nightwing stated.

"How could HE stop me from trying to get her back." Robin said, the tears becoming more evident.

"I know it's hard, but the pain will go away." Nightwing said, hoping to reassure the young teen hero was okay.

"You're just saying that." Robin said.

"It's hard, but yes, the pain does go away. Also, about him stopping you; could you imagine what went through his mind when I was your age? Between Joker, Poison Ivy, and hunting down my parents' killer, let's just say that Batman was frantic every time I went missing." Nightwing said.

"Okay, and besides, I think I'm ready to go home." Robin said, and with that, he let out a yawn he was holding back.

"Come on kid, I'll get you home." Nightwing said as he gave the teen a smile.

The two then headed to the edge of the roof and launched their grapple guns, swinging off into the early morning.


End file.
